


city lights

by Snickfic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic
Summary: Pepper breaks first.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	city lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



Natasha arrives in heels and deep blue cocktail dress—stunning, immaculate. They eat looking over the city, lit to brilliance by ten million artificial lights. Pepper asks about Natasha’s latest mission, tells an amusing boardroom anecdote. Natasha watches her watch Natasha’s mouth close around the fork. 

They retreat to the sofa with wine. Pepper breaks first; that’s surely what it means when she threads her fingers through Natasha’s perfect red curls, tastes her scarlet lipstick. “Finally,” Natasha breathes. “Thought you’d never touch me.”

Pepper reassesses. She thumbs over Natasha’s lower lip; Natasha shivers.

Oh, yeah. Pepper can work with this.


End file.
